You happened
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: How Quinn really became, Punk Quinn. A story I quicky wrote about how Elena Broke Quinn's heart. Don't own Glee.


**Read this or you will be confused:**

**Okay, so in this story Quinn is still punk Quinn, she did re-join the glee club like in the show but she never changed her appearance. During the summer Judy and Quinn went one town over to Mystic falls for a vacation. Once their Quinn and Elena fell in love. After summer Quinn wanted to still be together, and Judy even offered to have Elena come stay with them due to Elena's Aunt Jenna passing away and Jeremy moving to live with other relatives leaving Elena alone at home. But Elena gets scared of being in a relationship because everyone she loves dies, but she just tells Quinn it is because she is too scared to come out. Knowing that Quinn would not leave her just because she didn't want to be out, Elena lies and tell Quinn she would never be ready because Quinn was not worth it, she only says this to protect her. Because of the heart break Quinn becomes punk Quinn to shield her broken heart and won't let anyone in because she believes Elena and thinks she is not worth being loved. By the way, Quinn is very angsty and sad.**

Glee club was just starting, like always Mr. Shuster was late, Kurt and Mercedes were gossiping and Puck was sexting some cheerio. Santana and Brittany were trying to inconspicuously whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears, Rachel was telling Finn about music and he was only pretending to listen to her and Tina was staring lovingly at Mike as talked passionately about dancing.

Quinn sat in the top corner fiddling with her lighter, anxious to be out of there and have a smoke, she didn't really care for the taste, but she enjoyed the slow burn it caused and the knowledge that she was slowly destroying herself. Finally Mr. Schuester entered and started blabbing about something or another, and just as he was about to write another one of his one word lessons on the board the door flew open with a bang and standing in its arch was an out of breath brunette stranger.

"Can we help you?" Mr. Shuester asked mid word, "Are you interested in joining Glee club?" He continued on excitedly.

"Um, no I was just," she paused looking around the room for her favorite blonds head." Sorry I was just looking for someone but I guess she's not here". The sadness on her face while she said this made everyone stay silent.

"Oh , well who are you looking for, we might know them" Before he could continue the sound of a lighter falling to the floor and a mangled breath being released, caused the strangers head to whip towards the back of the room.

Her eyes grew wide "Quinn?" the stranger uttered, her voice the sound of complete disbelief.

The two of them were frozen, eyes locked, just when the rest of the room thought they would stay quiet forever, Quinn finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" the glee club was shocked by her voice, it was complete fury.

"Quinn please, let me explain…"

"NO" Quinn cuts her off. "Explain what! You have no right to be here, no right to come barging back into my life, you told me I would never see your face again".

"Q, you don't understand…"

She was cut off, "DON"T CALL ME THAT," Quinn jumped from her chair and marched to the middle of the room "only my friends get to call me that and you sure as hell aren't one of them, what is it this time, huh, what do you need from me now Elena," Quinn spat the name at her causing Elena to flinch, "Cause I can guarantee you that I have nothing left to give".

This is when Mr. Schue decided to intervene, Okay girls lets calm down and talk, what's the problem, Elena is it?"

"Screw this im out of here," Quinn turned and picked up her things then made her way to the door "There is nothing I want to hear from you Elena, go back home, Im not going to clean up whatever mess you made back in mystic, that stuff stopped being my problem the day you closed your front door in my face, don't try and contact me again."

Elena was dumbfounded, who was this girl, Just as Quinn was almost out the door Elena whipped around and yelled to her, "I LOVE YOU". The whole room gasped.

Quinn froze, her whole body slumped, tilting her head slightly toward Elena, her voice became a whisper that everyone had to strain to hear.

"How dare you say that to me" uh oh, this was not the response Elena was hoping to hear back "After everything you said to me, "Quinn's voice became stronger now as she turned back into the room "I gave you everything, I did everything for you even offered you my home, and you threw it back in my face." Quinn gave a humorless chuckle.

"What happened to you Quinn?" Elena said, tears now running down her face.

"You". A breath "You happened Elena "I loved you and you told me I wasn't worth it".

**All the sads!**

**So this was just something that kept running through my head and I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN, If I do continue I don't know when because I already have some other stories on the go.**

**Also if/when that happens, should it be supernatural?**

**BTW, sorry for any mistakes I wrote this down really fast. **

**Secretly:**

**The Confused Ninja Elf.**


End file.
